My Angel
by EdwardsAussieBella
Summary: Set in New Moon just after Edward left Bella in the forest. Bella has another chance at love with Jacob but what happens when he imprints. Will Edward come back in time to mend her broken heart? My first fanfic so please be nice! R
1. Choices

**Hey guys…this is my first story so please be nice **** I try to make it as good as I can.**

**I'm going to dedicate this story to my best friend Ally, who gave me the idea for this story and has been there for me through the bad times.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything…sadly.**

_Chapter One_

Bella POV

I dreamed of him again last night. It was the same dream. Some kids have nightmares of ghosts or monsters that live under their bed. But me? I dream of my love. You see; my boyfriend (well that's what I called him) left me. He's a vampire. I know what you're thinking, vampires aren't real what are you talking about? Well, in actual fact, they are real. They haunt the night and prey on the victims that are too weak to fight them. But the vampires I know, they don't hunt us humans. They only hunt animals. You see, there are good and bad vampires. I consider my vampires (yes I still call them mine) good, because they don't hurt humans, well except for me but I'll get to that later. The bad vampires, well most of them only hunt humans for food but the really evil ones? Well they make it into a game. I became a part of one of those games. That was when Edward Cullen, the vampire who stole my heart, made me a promise that he said he would never break.

Now it's to the present where I am sitting in my room, practically a zombie. Edward told me he didn't want me anymore. He broke the one promise that I wish he hadn't. He left me. I started getting angry and upset just thinking about it. He left me in the woods, all by myself. It's true that he did leave me on the trail and, me being me, decided to follow him deeper into the forest. I tripped and fell and got found later on. My dad told me that I was missing for around four hours. He only told me that because I asked him, other than that conversation we haven't spoken much. I think he is afraid that he would say something that would send me into a depression again. In the first two weeks after Edward left me, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, practically nothing. But Charlie got me out of that fast when he told me that he was sending me back to Renee. I threw a fit. I didn't want to go somewhere where there were no memories of him. I know that it sounds weak but I knew that if I went somewhere sunny, then it would feel like he didn't exist. Which I guess is what he wanted me to think but, really, who would forget the infamous Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullen family?

The only good thing that came out of this was Jake. He is an old family friend that I once considered more. He lives on the Quileute reservation in La Push and after a couple of months of me being a zombie; we became fast friends. He is my own personal sun. Today was Monday, which meant that I had to go to school. Forks High has to be the smallest school in the world. I think there are only about 300 students that attend there. After the Cullen's left, I isolated myself. I could feel the stares everywhere I went. I didn't need pity, but apparently that's what I get. The teacher's don't call on me anymore for an answer. I think they just gave up when they knew I wasn't listening to anything they said. My friends tried to support me but I just shut them out, along with everything else in the world. Angela still sat with me on the occasional lunch times but we didn't talk, I appreciated her effort though. I now knew who my true friends were. Jessica just wanted gossip on my love life, or lack there of and Mike just wanted to hang around because he wanted to take me on a date. It was finally the end of the school day when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"Hey Bells, come down to La Push. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake, ok. I'll come down but I can't stay for long. I still need to cook for Charlie you know?" I answered. Jacob was the sole person in this small town who could bring a smile to my face. I turned my truck around and headed the 15 miles to La Push.

"I'll be there in a few ok?" I asked.

"Yes Bells, that's perfect. See you soon." He said as he hung up the phone. I pulled up to the Black house and saw Jacob standing out the front with an umbrella. He came to the truck, opened my door and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…Jake." I gasped.

"Oops, sorry Bella. I'm just so happy that you're here! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Jake said with a big smile on his face.

"It's ok. I'm sorry that I haven't been down lately. You know school and work can make someone pretty busy. It's not like you know anything about that." I teased.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault I'm not as old as you." He teased back. That little comment did it. It reminded me of the thing that I tried to escape from on a daily basis. My age was always a factor in my relationship with Edward. Especially since he never aged and I would keep on getting older. It was one of the reasons I wanted to turn into a vampire. Jake noticed that I had gone quiet after that statement and immediately tried to make things better.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" he asked. I just nodded me head. I couldn't find any words at the moment.

As we walked along the beach, we talked about mindless things. He told me about his friends Quil and Embry and how Embry was starting to hang out with Sam, the leader of the La Push gang. When he told me about this I started laughing.

"You have a gang?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter. At the back of my mind I realised that this is the first time that I have laughed in months.

"Not the type that you are thinking. Sam and his 'followers' don't do anything like that. Some of the kids at school told me that they call themselves 'the protectors'. They're like badass hall monitors." Jake said, looking down at his shoes. Even though he looked sad, I saw a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"So what does that have to do with Embry?" I asked, curious.

"Embry was away from school for about two weeks and when he came back, he wouldn't talk to me or Quil or even look at us. He started following Sam around and doing all this stuff with them that we had laughed about before." Jake replied, still looking at his shoes. I had never seen him look this vulnerable before. Jacob was always my sun, he was always the person that would comfort me with just his smile, but now he needed me to comfort him. We sat down on what we called 'our log' and I hugged him. It was all that I could do at the moment because I had no words to comfort him with.

We sat like that for a couple of hours. I had my arms around him and he had his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head, and that's where it all started. The innocent kiss started everything. When I kissed his head, he sat up and looked me in the eyes. When I looked into his eyes I saw everything that I needed to. I saw comfort, understanding and, most importantly, love. We slowly leant forward. When our lips touched, I closed my eyes and just felt. I realised that it was something I needed. I needed a comforting embrace. I needed someone to tell me that I was beautiful and most importantly I needed someone to love me. Jacob told me that all in one kiss. I put my hands into his hair and he put his hands on my hips. When we needed to breathe, we stopped and touched our foreheads together.

"Wow," I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah," He said, equally breathless. We didn't stray from each other's eyes so we didn't realise that it had gotten so dark. When we looked away from each other we saw that it had gotten dark and started heading back to my truck.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Jake asked when we got to the truck. We had been walking silently, hand-in-hand so when he spoke I jumped.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to work. But I will come back on Wednesday." I promised him.

"I'll see you then. Goodnight." Jake said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jake." I said.

When I was on the road, it finally dawned on me that I had kissed Jake. I started thinking about him and the kiss. It was the best kiss that I've had in a while. Well, he's really the only human being that I have kissed but that doesn't mean anything. Jacob is really sweet, and he loves me. That much I know. He had told me before that he loves me, but I just thought that it was a brother/sister sort of thing, but obviously he doesn't think of me that way. I realised at that moment that I couldn't feel the hole in my chest when I'm with Jake. It doesn't necessarily go away but it is in the back of my mind. I made the choice, there and then, that I would give Jake a chance. He deserved that much.


	2. Decisions

**Hey, this is chapter 2. I tried to do Edward's POV but I've never really seen it been written so I tried my best **** hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just play around with them **

_Chapter Two_

Edward POV

When you're alone, you think of the things that you regret in life. Well that's what I do anyway. My only regret that I have is leaving my Bella. _My Bella._ Those words used to bring me the most joy but now, they bring immense pain. It's like I have a hole in my chest whenever I think of her. Even if I move it hurts, but that is probably because every thought that I have is of her. It reminds me of the biggest mistake that I have ever made in my life.

After her birthday party, I decided that my world was just too dangerous for her. I decided to leave her, although I don't think I should've done that in the woods. I heard her following me and I wanted to turn around when I heard her calling for me but I couldn't. If she died because she was too involved in my world, I don't think that I would be able to forgive myself. It pains me to think about it. After my family and I left Forks, I separated myself away from them. I couldn't handle listening to the thoughts of my family knowing that I made them hurt the way that they are. I was now in South America, trying to track down the bitch that tried to steal my Bella away from me.

Victoria has become a problem. She is trying to get revenge on me for killing her mate James. Last summer, my family and I were playing baseball, we were having lots of fun and I think Bella was having fun too when a coven of vampires heard us playing and wanted to investigate. When they came, everything was fine until the wind picked up. One of the vampires, James, caught the scent of my beloved and wanted her. I heard it in his mind that he wanted to taste her. So we all immediately went into the defensive position and that turned it into a game for him. Alice and Jasper took Bella to Phoenix while we made a trail of Bella's scent leading away from Phoenix. He soon caught on to our plan and went the opposite way. Victoria helped him break into the school and get Bella's records. He found out where she lived and then took off. He then convinced Bella to meet him at her old ballet studio by telling her that he had her mother, Renee. I got there just in time. The only problem was that he had already bitten her so I had to suck the venom out. That was hard. But I knew that losing her would be harder. I nearly didn't stop but with the help of Carlisle and remembering who I am, I stopped just in time to see her lose consciousness.

I needed to stop thinking of these things. If I get lost in time like this I will never catch her! With a sigh, I got up and sniffed the air. Her scent is gone. I can't believe I let her get away. Again. I need to focus. _Come on Edward. For Bella. You need to focus. Let's kill this bitch! _With that running through my head I set off on my journey, trying to find her scent.

I headed north. I only headed that way because I knew that she was heading towards Forks. But before I headed off, I needed to hunt. I sniffed the air again and caught the scent of a mountain lion. My favourite. I had once told Bella that. Whenever Emmett, Jasper and I would go hunting she used to tell me to bag a mountain lion for her. I smiled at the memory. I knew that my mind did no justice to her perfect face but it would have to do. With her face in my mind, I ran after the scent of the mountain lion.

After I had fully sated my thirst, I started heading north again. I picked up her trail after about two days. She was definitely heading towards Forks. I started seeing red. She was after my Bella! How dare she? I flew in the direction of Forks but then stopped dead in my tracks. I wouldn't be able to go to Forks without wanting to see how Bella was doing and I promised her that I would stay out of her life, didn't I? I sat down against a tree and contemplated my options. On the one hand, I could kill Victoria forever and go on with my life as I told Bella that I would and leave her alone, but on the other hand, if I went back to Forks I would badly want to see her again. What if she has already moved on? I don't think I could handle seeing her being happy with another person.

After many hours of arguing with myself, I went in the opposite direction. I knew that if I came across Victoria's scent again then I would go after her, but if she were already in Forks then I wouldn't go after her. I couldn't bear seeing Bella again and know that she could be happy with somebody else, and seeing me would make her sad all over again. I lost myself thinking of her again. I remembered the way she smiled, the way she laughed and the way she would blush. Oh how I missed that blush! I remember once when Emmett made it his mission of the day to make her blush. He made sexual innuendos, anything to make her blush and whenever he talked, she knew what was coming and after a while she didn't blush anymore. It was rather quite funny to see him pout just because she wouldn't blush. I found myself smiling at the memory.

I spent the next couple of days thinking of her. I thought of the good memories not the bad. I thought of the times where she would smile, when she would blush and when she would make a sarcastic comment. I decided then and there that I needed to get rid of the threat of Victoria so that I could go back to her. I missed her too much. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_It's about time you decided to go back to her!_ Alice, of course!

_I can't stay away from her anymore, Alice. It's just too hard. _I replied back to her. I waited patiently for a reply.

**Read & Review please **


	3. Dates & Fevers

**Hey, this is Chapter 3. I went back to Bella's POV. This is how I am going to do the chapter's well at least until the two of them meet again :) and I have no idea when that will be lol. Can you please review, I need to see if you guys like it or what I should change about it. Criticism is good for everyone, it will make the story better. If you don't like Jacob then you won't like this chapter but you will like later chapters ;)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. She is the genius behind the Twilight Saga and vampires who sparkle :)**

_Chapter 3_

_Bella POV_

The next couple of months with Jacob were fantastic. We spent nearly everyday with each other. If I didn't have to work at Newton's then I was down in La Push spending time with Jacob down at the beach. We would spend the time talking about inconsequential things, kissing or just sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company. There was only one subject that we never talked about. Edward. That was a topic that I would not talk about. I know that it might seem insensitive but it just hurts too much to think about it.

There was one day that Jacob wanted to ask me about him. He asked me exactly what happened between him and me. Let's just say that that didn't work so well.  
"Bells, I need to ask you something." Jacob said, looking uncomfortable. I put my hand on his arm to try and ease his discomfort.  
"Just tell me Jake, you know you can ask me anything." I stated. He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"What happened between you and Edward? I know that you don't like to talk about it, but you never even talk about him much less say his name." He asked. I didn't know whether he was concerned or if he was jealous of the person that didn't love me. Jealous of the person that practically told me he used me like a toy.  
"Jacob, I don't want to talk about it ok? He is an asshole that doesn't know what he wants to do with himself." I said, angrily.  
"Sorry," he said putting his hands up. "I didn't mean to offend. I was just asking! You just never talked about it and when I first saw you, you looked empty. Like you had a hole and you had to try and keep yourself together somehow." He said, looking at me like I was about to fall apart. I sighed.  
"You need to stop worrying about me. I am over him and I don't feel that way anymore." It was a little white lie but he didn't need to know that. See, I am still not over Edward. I know that that sounds mean but I mean, whoever gets over their first love, especially when you were planning on joining him forever as an immortal. I wasn't allowed to tell Jacob that. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of the immortal world especially when I could face death for talking about that world.

I came back to the present to find that we were sitting on our log. We sat in comfortable silence for what felt like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes. I looked at my watch and realised that it was already six o'clock.  
"Shit, sorry I have to get home. Charlie is probably wondering where I am." I said, apologising.  
"Ok. I'll walk you back to your truck" Jake said giving me a smile. We walked back to my truck holding hands. When I opened the driver's side of the truck I turned around and put my hands around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. We stood like that for about a minute. While I was kissing Jacob goodbye, I was thinking about Edward. I know what you're thinking but, honestly, I was comparing the two of them. Jacob was my sun. He was warm and funny and he knew the things that would make me upset or happy. When I was kissing Jake, I didn't feel as complete like I did when I kissed Edward but I felt loved. I felt needed.

Edward was my life. I know that he left me and told me that he didn't love me, or that he didn't want me but he still holds most of my heart. I miss his cold arms wrapped around me as I fell asleep. I miss it when he played my lullaby on the piano or even when he hummed it to help me fall asleep. Even though we didn't go very far in our physical relationship, I always felt close when he was around. It was like a magnet was pulling us close together.

I broke the kiss and sighed. Jake would think that it was a contented sigh but I knew that it was because I had to pull my head in. I knew that I would always miss Edward but I needed to get it through my head that he wasn't coming back. I climbed into my truck telling Jake goodbye and that I would see him tomorrow.

As I drove home, I started to think about both of the men that filled my life. Jacob, the person who would never leave me no matter what, and Edward, the person/vampire that, if he came back (which will never happen) would just end up leaving me again. Jacob was definitely a healthier choice for me. Even though Edward held most of my heart, Jake has taken up residence in the part that hasn't been shattered. I decided that I needed to let go of Edward. I needed to at least try and give Jake all of my heart. I went home determined to forget the love that I held for Edward.

Over the next couple of weeks, I gave Jake my heart. We went on dates to the movies and to dinner. It was perfect. When I was with Jake I didn't think about Edward or the rest of the Cullen family. When I was alone, I tried not to think of them but there were times when a memory would just hit me and I would be staring at the wall in front of me for an hour. On one of these days, I was doing my algebra homework and I was hit with the memory of Edward tutoring me in this subject. Let's just say that that session ended in a make-out session, which left me wanting more.

Today was our 'date night'. Jake never tells me where we are going, he just tells me what to wear. Tonight he said to wear something nice, so I am assuming that we are going out for dinner. I put on a black and grey sleeveless dress where the top came to just under my breasts and then the skirt flares out to my knees with black tights underneath, ballet flats and a black cardigan to go over the top. I put on light make-up and curled my hair so that it went just passed my shoulders. When I heard the knock at the door, I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs Jacob was standing there looking as handsome as ever. He looked speechless when I stopped.  
"Jake, close your mouth, flies will get in." I smirked at him.  
"Jeeze Bells, you look stunning!" He said. I blushed at his comment.  
"You don't look too bad yourself." I said. He got a slight red shade to his cheeks.  
"Come on let's go before we embarrass ourselves too much," he said with a laugh.  
"I don't think that could be possible," I teased as I looked at my dad.  
"Be safe Bells, I'll see you when you get home," Charlie told me.  
"I will, love you, Dad." I said. I gave him a hug and Jake and I walked out the door.

When I got outside I saw that Jake had a new car.  
"You finished the Rabbit?" I asked him. He had been working on this car for the past two years. He came to my prom on orders from his dad so that he could get spare parts for it.  
"Yeah, I finished it earlier today just in time for our date tonight." He said with a grin on his face. I was proud of him. I mean he made it from scratch.  
"Wow, it looks awesome. Let's go" I said, enthused that I was going to be one of the first people to ride in it.

We got into the car and started driving. It was a natural occurrence for us to leave Forks and go into Port Angeles. There was absolutely nothing to do in Forks anyway. What I didn't expect to happen was Jacob pulling up to the restaurant La Bella Italia. It was the restaurant that Edward and I came to after four guys cornered me. It was where I found out that Edward was a vampire. I blocked out the memories and planted a smile on my face. When we went into the restaurant, everything looked the same. The only difference was that when we walked in Jacob and I were holding hands and the waitress was different. I thanked the lord when I noticed this. I don't think I could handle that again.

We sat down at the table, and what a coincidence, it was the same one.  
"Can I get you a drink to start off with?" the Waitress asked both of us. I was glad that she wasn't like the one that I had last time.  
"Bella what do you want?" Jacob asked me.  
"I'll just have a coke, thanks." I said. The waitress wrote it down.  
"Two cokes please." Jake said. I got a pang in my heart when he said it like that.

While we waited for our drinks, we talked. We talked about school, about our lives. We talked about Charlie and Billy and how they gossip like old women. Come to think of it, they were probably ecstatic that Jacob and I were dating. The waitress came back with our cokes and asked us if we were ready to order. I realised that I hadn't looked at the menu yet so I just ordered what I ordered the last time, which was the mushroom ravioli of course. Jacob ordered the Tuscan steak.

"Thank you, Jake, for bringing me here." I said after the waitress had left.  
"Well thanks for accompanying me Miss Swan." He said with a posh accent. I giggled at his antics.  
"That's quite alright, Mr Black." I replied in the same accent. We both laughed at our silliness.

We were still laughing when our dinner came. As the waitress put my dinner in front of me, I had a weird feeling come over me, almost as if I were being watched. I turned around to look out the window but there was no one there. _Hmm, that's strange_ I thought. Oh well, I would have to think about it later. I started eating my dinner and pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

After dinner, Jacob paid the bill and we walked outside hand-in-hand. When I got outside I realised that Jake's hand was warmer than usual.  
"Jake, you're burning up!" I told him.  
"Yeah I know. It's been like this for the past couple of days but I feel fine. Honestly I do so don't give me any crap about coming out with you I wanted tonight to be special because you mean a lot to me. I know what happened between you and Edward was horrible, but, Bella, I will never do that to you." Jacob said. I started getting tears in my eyes. Jacob was so sweet but I knew that no matter what he did Edward would always have a place in my heart.  
"Jake," I whispered as I brought my lips to his. It was a really sweet kiss that made my heart flutter with joy.  
"I love you, Bella." Jake whispered. I looked up into his smoldering eyes and my knees went weak.  
"I love you too, Jake." I whispered back. We kissed and I got the feeling that I was being watched again. I stopped the kiss and looked around.  
"What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked. I didn't know whether or not to tell him. I decided to tell him.  
"Ok, I know that this will sound crazy, but I feel like I'm being watched." I told him looking into the street to see if anyone was looking at Jake and I. There was nobody that I could see.  
"Bells I think you're paranoid. There's no one looking." Jake told me. I knew he was right, but the feeling wouldn't go away.  
"I know, it's just a really creepy feeling." I said finally stopping my search and looking at Jake.

After we knew that there was no one watching or following us, we went home. Jake walked me to my door and when I turned around he kissed me.

"Thank you for dinner Jake, it was beautiful, I had a great time." I told him after we had finished kissing.

"Anytime Bells. I'll call you tomorrow; don't come up cause I think I'm coming down with something. I feel a little…weird. I'll talk to my dad and then call you ok?" He said. He did look a little bit pale. I gave him a hug and told him to get better soon.

The next couple of days were really lonely. Jake didn't call me the day after our date and I was starting to get really worried. In the afternoon I called him and Billy picked up the phone. He told me that Jake was sick and wasn't allowed to have any visitors. I was worried for days. Finally on the fourth day of pacing by the phone waiting for a call, I decided to just go down to La Push. No visitors be damned.

I got into my truck and drove to La Push. When I got to Jake's house, I knocked on the door and Billy opened it.  
"Hey Billy. Look I know that you said Jake isn't allowed visitors but I have to see him." I said as soon as he opened the door. I didn't give him a chance to reply and walked past him to Jake's bedroom. When I opened his door, I saw something that I thought I would never see.

**OOO cliffy :)**** Review please **


	4. Self Control

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait but I couldn't find the inspiration to write this chapter. I wanted to thank you for the reviews that I have received from you, they made my day **** This is Edward's POV and it's going to go on like this until Edward and Bella meet again. I can't wait for that moment ha ha. One person (insert name here) wrote that Jacob is really sweet. I just want to warn you that you may think that now but you will be thoroughly surprised at the mean things he can do. Tsk tsk, Jacob is very naughty. Ok I'm sort of rambling on here so read on and I hope you enjoy Edward struggling **

**Read & Review please.**

_Chapter 4_

_Edward POV_

When I received a reply from Alice, I knew the solution to my problem. I would have to move back to Forks. I know that I promised her that I would stay away from her and that it would be as if I never existed, but I can't do that anymore. I miss her too much and I am a selfish creature.

As I was running towards Forks, I came across a scent that I was all too familiar with. It was Victoria's scent. I ran in that direction and noticed that it was going towards La Push. I wasn't allowed to set foot on their land so I went the other way to my old home. As soon as I set foot on the doorstep, I was surrounded by different memories. Some good. Some bad. But memories nonetheless.

It was home. I had moved around a lot during my time but this place, here in Forks is where I truly felt at home. This was the place that I met my soul mate. Where I met my one true love. I suddenly felt the urge to see her but I knew that if I saw her then I would want to talk to her, hold her, kiss her. I don't think I would be able to stop myself.

I stayed in my old room for the next two days, thinking about the different memories that had been brought back to me. I flinched when I remembered Jasper lunging at my love when she got herself a paper cut. A measly paper cut. That was all it took for Jasper to absorb all of our bloodlust and lunge for her. I never blamed him. I blamed myself. I blamed myself for bringing her into my world, for introducing her to my family, for letting her fall in love with me as I did her.

I sighed as I realised I made the biggest mistake of my life. I shouldn't have left her. At all. After a while I talked myself into going to see her. Just one peek, I told myself. I had to hunt before I went anywhere near her. I ran into the woods behind the house and sniffed the air. Bears. Emmett would be pissed. I drank from the bear, thinking of Emmett the whole time. I decided that I would have to call the family soon; I might need some back up when it comes to advice on what to do.

When I finished hunting, I made my way to Bella's house. When I got there, her truck wasn't there. She might've gone to work or something. I would wait, just so I could get a glimpse of my Bella. I waited for 2 hours. I started getting worried when it started getting dark but in the distance I could hear the roar of her truck. As soon as I heard it I smiled. I was shocked, I hadn't smile in a long time.

When she stepped out of her truck, the breath whooshed out of me. She looked stunning. I mean, she was always stunning but I could tell that she had grown up. I would be a fool not to notice the changes in her…physical appearance. As I looked closely into her eyes I could see sadness and emptiness. It was heartbreaking. She also looked like she was concentrating hard on something. Her teeth were gnawing at her bottom lip and there was a furrow between her eyebrows.

I had to hold onto the tree when I saw that she was upset about something. I wanted to go and hug her tightly and tell her that everything was alright. I knew that I couldn't do that. At least not yet. I watched as she opened her door and walked inside. I didn't go close to the house just in case I got spotted. I would have to wait until she fell asleep before I went into her room to see her.

I waited until about 11 o'clock that night before climbing through her window. I got Déjà vu from doing that. I sat in her old rocking chair and just watched her sleep. When she started talking, I listened intently. I heard her speak of another boy. His name was Jacob. As soon as she said his name jealously coursed through me. And then she said my name. She kept on doing that throughout the night. She would say Jacob's name and then my name. It was as if she was comparing the two of us.

When the sun started coming up, I slipped out of the window before she woke up. I went into the woods and listened as she got up out of bed, and went about her morning routine. She stayed home all day doing mundane things like cleaning the house and laundry. Around 4:30 that afternoon, Bella started getting ready for something. She went into the shower and I tried not to picture the clothes sliding off her creamy skin as she turned the shower on.

An hour and a half later, a car pulled up at the house. An American Indian boy got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie opened the door and welcomed him in. I could hear Bella walking down the stairs and the boys heart speed up. I heard my angel talk:

"Jake, close your mouth, flies will get in." she said amused. So this was Jacob. I seethed as I heard him talk.

"Jeeze Bells, you look stunning!" he said. I nearly ripped the tree out of the ground when I heard him talk. I should be the one complimenting her; it should be me picking her up to take her out somewhere.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said. I was thinking about how this came about so I didn't hear Jacob's reply to Bella's compliment but I tuned in just in time to hear Charlie to be safe and that he will see her when she gets home.

When they came outside, I stopped breathing. She looked spectacular. She had on a black and grey dress that went just to her knees with black tights underneath. Her hair was curled to just below her shoulders and she had on light makeup. When she saw the car she got really excited. I didn't know what was so good about the car until he told her that he had finished it earlier today so obviously he built cars. Fantastic. They both got into the car and started driving. I followed them all the way to Port Angeles.

They stopped at the restaurant where I took Bella for our first 'date'. She hesitated slightly when she saw where they were going for dinner. I smiled when I saw this because it meant that she was still thinking of me even when she out on a date with another man. She planted a fake smile on her face and they walked into the restaurant. Jacob didn't notice how tense she was and she didn't relax until they were seated at the table and she realised that the waitress wasn't the same one that we had.

They were talking about different things throughout the night and at one stage Bella thanked him for taking her out to dinner. I smiled when Bella ordered the same thing that she ordered when she was out with me. When the waitress came with their meals Bella looked out the window towards where I was standing. I quickly moved out of her line of sight so that she wouldn't know I was there. She scanned the area before she turned back to her meal with a shrug.

When they finished their dinner, they came outside and walked to the car hand-in-hand. Jealously coursed through me when I saw that they were holding hands. I glared at their intertwined hands before listening into the conversation.

"Jake, you're burning up!" she said. I just realised that he must've been from the Quileute reservation; he was turning into a wolf. The gene has been set.

"Yeah I know. It's been like this for the past couple of days but I feel fine. Honestly I do so don't give me any crap about come out with you. I wanted tonight to be special because you mean a lot to me. I know what happened between you and Edward was horrible, but, Bella, I will never do that to you." I nearly ran over there when I realised where this conversation was leading.

"Jake," Bella whispered. She brought her lips to his and I had to force myself to stay rooted in that spot. I couldn't run away and I couldn't kidnap her. This was my punishment for leaving her.

"I love you, Bella," Jacob whispered to her after they had finished kissing. My breathing stopped as I awaited her reply.

"I love you too, Jake." Bella whispered back. My dead heart broke at those words coming out of my angel's mouth. They kissed again but Bella abruptly stopped it. I was filled with joy until I realised that she was looking around.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jacob asked. She looked like she was contemplating telling him something.

"Ok, I know that this will sound crazy, but I feel like I'm being watched." She told him. _Shit._ I needed to get out of there. I quickly ran into the trees before either of them could spot me.

I ran until I was in the forest behind Bella's house. They pulled up half an hour later and he walked her to the door. She turned around and they kissed again. When they had finished she told him goodnight and that she had a really good time. He told her that he wasn't feeling well and that he would call her tomorrow, not for her to come up.

The next couple of days passed without any phone calls from Jacob and I could tell that Bella was getting upset. I started getting even more angry at the pup. I listened as she tried to convince Jacob's dad to let her talk to him. One day she got into her truck and drove away, I had a feeling that she was going to La Push so I didn't follow her. Instead I decided to go hunting.

After I had finished a mountain lion, I smelt the scent of Victoria. I followed the scent and saw her through the trees. I ran after her and followed her until she went into the water. Every single time, she slipped out of my grasp. I went back home so that I could change out of my clothes and take a shower. I sat in my room for the next couple of days contemplating what had happened between Bella and Jacob. She seemed happy with him, but I could see a distant sadness in her eyes, I came to the conclusion that she was in love with Jacob but she was still holding onto the past. I shouldn't interfere with her life.

Just as I decided that, I heard the door open. I went down stairs and saw my sister standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted at me.

"What are you talking about, I was sitting in my room." I said back calmly. I had to figure out a way to calm her down before she decided to rip my arm or leg off.

"Why did you decide to leave her alone? She needs you right now. I don't care if she's in love with someone else. You two deserve each other, and I'm not letting you destroy your chances of true love." She glared at me.

"Rosalie, why do you care? You never liked her in the first place." I asked her. And I was confused as to why she was here instead of Alice.

"I care about your happiness alright? I don't want you moping around anymore. I know that I was never nice to her but I thought that she was wasting her life away. Until you left her, I never realised that she had become another sister to me. I miss her probably as much as Alice does." I was shocked. Rosalie had never said anything like that to me before.

"Ok then. Another question, why isn't Alice here?" I asked her.

"She's on her way. I left as soon as she told me that you were going to leave her alone with that dog. I mean I know you wanted her to lead a normal life but I didn't think you would want her to live her life with a dog.

"I know; I don't know what I was thinking. Both now and when I left her. Thank you, Rose, for coming and talking me out of it." I told her sincerely. I saw in her mind that she did love Bella. She wanted to protect her like I protect her. She wanted to tell her that she was sorry for all that she had done to her.

We stood there in comfortable silence and then I heard a mind screaming at me, telling me that I was an idiot. Alice was here.

**Hahaha I bet you thought that I was Alice at first didn't you? Well I tricked you **** Review please**


	5. Cuts, Bruises and Pain

Hey, this is Bella's POV again and you will finally find out about Jacob. I'm sorry that I took long to update but I haven't felt the need to write and I've been busy with schoolwork. I promise that I will try and update at least every weekend.

_Chapter 5_

_Bella POV_

**Previously…**

_I got into my truck and drove to La Push. When I got to Jake's house, I knocked on the door and Billy opened it._

"_Hey Billy. Look I know that you said Jake isn't allowed visitors but I have to see him." I said as soon as he opened the door. I didn't give him a chance to reply and walked past him to Jake's bedroom. When I opened his door, I saw something that I thought I would never see._

Jacob was on his bed, making out with another girl. He looked bigger than the last time I saw him and older too.

"How could you?" I screamed at him. They broke apart and Jacob looked over at me with fury on his face. "I never thought that you would be one of 'those guys' Jake, I never thought that you would cheat on me" I continued to scream.

Jacob stood and yelled at me. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come here until I told you that you could. You're such an idiot sometimes."

"What the hell happened to 'I love you, Bella. I won't ever hurt you'?" I yelled. I didn't want the tears to escape but they were starting to. I didn't want him to see me cry so I ran out of the house, past Billy and went to sit in my truck. After a couple of minutes I decided to drive down to the beach to sit on the log that Jacob and I always sat on. When I sat down, I was hit with many memories.

Our first kiss, talking about different things and also just sitting in a comfortable silence. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. I waited until the footsteps stopped in front of me before lifting me head.

"What do you want, Jacob. Did you want to break my heart some more, rub it in my face that I will never be loved as much as I should be? Well then go ahead, I'm all ears." I said sarcastically.

I heard the slap before I felt it. When I did feel it, I screamed out in pain. That earned me another slap. Well it felt more like a punch. Maybe it was I don't really remember much, I only remember the pain.

"Shut up and listen to me. I don't want you to come here anymore. I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you to look at me and I don't want you to think about me. Got it?" Jacob said with a menacing edge to his voice.

This wasn't my Jacob, but I wanted to provoke him. If I wasn't needed in this world, then what better way to go.

"Who do you think you are?" I said while standing. "You think that you can boss me around and tell me what to do, you don't own me. You were never half the man Edward was." I told him. He got a flash of fury in his eyes before he punched me in the stomach. Hard. I fell to the ground trying to get my breath back. I felt a kick to the side of my stomach before I heard him walk away.

I stayed on the floor until I could get my breath back and move with only a small amount of pain. I walked back to my truck, wincing with every step I took. It took me an hour to get back to my truck when it would've taken me ten minutes if I were normal. I opened the truck and got in. When I closed the door, I stayed there for a couple of minutes and let a few stray tears escape. I turned the truck on and drove home.

It took a long time to drive home because I didn't want to go too fast due to my injuries. On the drive home I realised how stupid I was when I told Jacob that. But all that I said was true. Edward was a better man than Jacob. Jacob was still a boy and he wanted something from me that I couldn't fully give. Every time I kissed Jacob, I compared him to Edward. Every time Jacob hugged me, I found myself wishing for a cold embrace.

I finally got home. When I got out of my truck, I couldn't take the pain anymore. As soon as I my feet hit to ground, I crumbled. When I fell to the floor I screamed in agony. Charlie came running outside, took one look at me and rushed to my side. I had my arm around my stomach and the other holding me up off the floor. I could hardly breathe. I could hear Charlie calling my name but I couldn't answer, my ribs were killing me I don't know whether it is figuratively or literally but I had to somehow tell Charlie. I pointed to my ribs and then darkness overcame me.

During the darkness, I started evaluating my life. I started with my relationship with Edward. I went into it blind. I didn't fully think about my decision to become a vampire. I did want to, but I didn't think about my family. I didn't think about the fact that I would be leaving them all behind. I know that I should have, but I could only think about spending the rest of my life with Edward.

I kept on seeing the faces of my family in my head. Charlie. Renee. Phil. The Cullens. They were all my family. I miss the Cullen's so much that it hurts all the time. I miss Esme's hugs and her motherly voice. I miss Emmett's bear hugs. I miss Carlisle's wisdom and advice. I miss Alice's friendship. I miss Jasper's quietness and how he could calm me down if i was getting to hyped up about something. I even miss Rosalie's coldness. And last but not least, I miss Edward. I miss the late night talks, the hugs and kisses and the comforting words.

I liked the darkness. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I couldn't feel the aching hole in my chest and I couldn't feel my physical injuries. There was nothing stopping me from thinking about my time with the Cullen family.

Eventually, the darkness started lifting and I started regaining consciousness. When I woke up, all I could see was white. The bed was uncomfortable and I could hear a beeping noise so I immediately knew where I was. I was in hospital.

I looked around and I saw my dad asleep in the chair. I felt sorry that he had to sit there. I knew that when he got up that he would have a bad back and that would be my fault.

"Dad," I called softly from the bed. He didn't stir so I tried again.  
"Dad," I called again. This time he opened his eyes. Relief crossed his face when he saw that I was awake.  
"Bella, thank God." He said mostly to himself.

He got up and walked over to the bed and hugged me softly. I could see that he had been under a lot of stress for however long I had been in here and I knew it was all because of me.

"Bells, I gotta ask you what happened. You know that right?" He asked me seriously.  
"I know dad." I told him. I was dreading this conversation.  
"Who did this to you Bella?" He asked me again.  
"Jacob." I whispered. I couldn't look him in the face as I said this.  
"What!" Charlie half-yelled.  
"Dad, calm down. You are in a hospital." I reminded him.  
"Bells, how am I supposed to be calm when I know that Jacob, my best-friends son and my daughters boyfriend, put said daughter into the hospital." He yelled. He looked like he was under more stress than before so I told him to sit down. He did and rubbed his face.

"We are going to talk about this more later ok?" I nodded. "There's someone here to see you." He continued after he saw my nod. I knew that it wasn't mum because he had a slight grimace to his face as he told me. He went outside the room; probably to get whomever it was that was visiting me.

While he was out of the room, I went over the things that I thought of. I don't know why but when I thought of them now, I didn't feel any pain. I would have to think more on it later because Charlie just stepped through the door. He had a very angry look on his face so I thought that it was Jacob.

"Look who's here to see you." Charlie said trying to sound happy. The person who stepped through the door was someone that I didn't expect to see for as long as I lived. The person who stepped through the door was none other than Edward Cullen.

"Hi Bella."

**Yay! Edward's back. Ok so again, I am sorry that I only just posted now but, honestly, I didn't know how to write this chapter. And there was also school and assignments and work so I have been pretty busy :( But it is now school holidays so I will be able to post another two chapters maybe in the following week. I am going away to Queensland after this week for two weeks so I won't be able to put any chapters up.**

**Review and tell me if this was good or bad. What I should improve on. And if you live in Australia, then what are you going to do in the school holidays?**

**TTYL xx**


	6. Returned Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to the Twilight Saga :(**

_Chapter 6_

Edward's POV

After being thoroughly berated by my two sisters, I went out to hunt. I knew that they had followed me because they looked like they needed to hunt also. After going after a mountain lion, I sat down under a tree waiting for them to finish their dinner. I was contemplating going back to the house when Rosalie came and sat beside me.

"You look like you are thinking hard about something." She said, quietly.

"Just wondering how I will approach her. Or even if I should at all."

"Maybe you should go and see what she's up to later. Just…stay for a while. I've missed my brother." I had to strain my ears in order to hear her, even with my vampiric hearing.

"I missed you too, Rose." I was telling the truth. I really missed my sister. My whole family really.

When Alice joined us, we ran back to the house to catch up. Alice told me about how her and Jasper had gone around America trying to figure out the dark abyss that was her past. They found out that her real name was Mary Alice Brandon and that she was put into a mental institution because of her visions. She also had a little sister and her niece, Cynthia, is still alive and well. I asked her whether or not she visited or planned on visiting Cynthia but she told me that her family was us and it didn't matter if we were blood related or not. I gave her a hug for that and kissed her on the top of her head. She was truly one of the best sisters I could ask for. Rose only let her guard down once in a while and that was usually with Emmett, but she did tonight and I got to meet the real Rose for the first time.

I knew her story through her thoughts and I also knew that she wanted to be a mother. I wish that her dream could come true but it's not possible. She may have to adopt later on in the future. I asked her if she would consider it and she said no. The only child that she would want is hers and Emmett's, no one else's. I understood that. I understood the need to want something and not get it but then not want it unless it is actually yours.I wanted Bella but I couldn't have her. I didn't want her, unless she wanted me too. It just wouldn't be the same.

After that night, I felt closer to my two sisters than I ever have before. I decided to go and see if Bella was all right. When I got to her house, her truck was gone. I waited…patiently in the words for her to return.

It was a good two hours before she returned and when she did I was horrified with what I saw. As soon as she stepped out of her truck, she screamed and collapsed. I raced over to her because I couldn't sit there and watch as she fell. I caught her before she hit the ground, which may have been worse since my body is as hard as stone. I looked towards the house as the door opened and Charlie walked out. He saw me holding her and his face went bright red with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he yelled at me.  
"I was coming by to apologize and I saw her scream and fall to the ground." I explained  
"We have to get her to the hospital. Don't think you aren't off the hook for what you did to my little girl." Charlie told me. I was slightly scared with what he wanted to do.

We drove her to the hospital, trying hard not to jostle her too badly. The whole way there, which was only about five minutes given the fact that Forks is a very small town, there was silence. Oh he was shouting at me in his head, but he didn't know that I could hear that. It gave me a clue as to what to expect.

After we got through the door to the hospital, Bella was taken away. Charlie and I waited, impatiently I might add, for the doctor to come and tell us what had happened. Charlie wouldn't talk to me at all during the time in which we were waiting for news, but I thought that I should tell him why I left and that I will never leave again, unless she asks me too.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something." I started, sounding fearful because I knew that he expected me to be like that.  
"What is it? You should know that I am not very happy with you. No, scratch that. I am infuriated with the way my daughter has turned out because of the way you left her! She was broken when you left her, that she was only happy after she came back from hanging out with Jake. But now, I see her come home, covered in bruises and screaming in pain with you holding her. Do you know that that is what happened? Did you know what would happen when you left her?" He wasn't yelling but the words still stung. I let him get it all out before I told him what I thought to be true.  
"I am so sorry. I had no idea that this would happen. To either of us. I was in a lot of pain when I came back, but I saw that she was happy. I wasn't going to do anything about it but I happened to be walking past the house when she pulled up and I was going to talk to her and as she got out of the truck, she screamed and collapsed. I was close enough to catch her before she hit the ground. You can never know how sorry I am. If she will have me, I will never leave again. I will be by her side for as long as she wants me. Even if it is only as a friend." As I finished my speech I sat down on the chair and waited to hear what he had to say. His mind was blank, from shock I presume, but blank nonetheless.

It was a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "Edward, I am pretty sure that she will forgive you because she is just that person. I will stand by her every decision. You have half of my forgiveness, but it will take some more time before I can trust you again. I will let you see her so that you can explain it to her. Just tell me, do you know who did this to her?" He looked frustrated and distraught.

"Thank you, sir. I promise to make it up to her and you every second of every day." I promised. He grimaced at me, his mind telling me that he was worried sick about Bella.

Doctor Snow came out half an hour after our conversation and told us what had happened. "I'm sorry to tell you but Bella seems to have broken ribs and many bruises covering her stomach and face. Do you know how it happened?" He asked us.  
"No, I only know what Edward here has told me." Charlie looked at me and I took that as my que to explain what I knew.  
"I was walking past Chief Swans house when I saw Bella pull up. I was going to go and talk to her so I walked up and as soon as her foot touched the ground, she screamed and collapsed. I don't know how it happened but I hope I don't find out who it is." I said, I was fighting my temper thinking about who would do this to my angel.

After talking with the Doctor, Charlie decided to go and sit with Bella so that he would be there when she woke up. He told me that I should wait in the waiting room until she woke up so that he can tell her that I was here.

I was listening intently for the direction of Bella's room so that I could listen for any signs of life. It was a couple of hours later when I heard Bella's heartbeat change. She was waking up. I was giddy with happiness.

I heard her wake up Charlie and then Charlie asking who did this to her. I nearly flew out of my seat when I heard her say that mongrel's name. He sounded so sincere and there wasn't anything wrong with his mind when he said that he loved her. What could've changed in that amount of time? Charlie told Bella that someone was here to see her and that he would be right back.

"Edward, she's awake. Just be gentle with her please. She has been through a lot and she needs to rest too." He sounded nervous. Probably because I was going into see her but it also might've been that he now has t go and talk to his best friend and ask why the dog beat his little girl so bad that she ended up in the hospital.

I followed him to the room but stayed out while Charlie went in and said, "look who's here to see you." I walked in and saw the love of my life looking very small in the hospital bed.

"Hi Bella" I said and braced myself for her reaction.  
"Edward?" She whispered. I looked up and saw that she had tears forming in her eyes. I, humanly, rushed to her side and wiped them away before they could fall.  
"I'm here and I'm so sorry that I left you. I will never leave you again!" I looked into her eyes as I said this so that she would know I was telling the truth. Charlie cleared his throat from the door to get our attention.  
"Bells, I'm going to go and see Billy OK? I will come by later tonight and give you a chance to talk." He looked at me and, although he didn't know I could read his mind, he was threatening me.

He left us and I looked at Bella again. She was staring at me. I couldn't believe I was sitting with her in the hospital again. She was the one that broke the silence first.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked. I decided to come clean with her. I told her that I had lied to her in the forest that day and what I had been doing during the time that we were apart and then what brought me back. She was quiet for a couple of minutes as she processed all the information I had given her. After five minutes of silence she spoke.

"I'm so glad you're here. I tried to move on and I nearly did, but h-he ch-changed and h-he cheated o-on m-me. I tried to surprise him but he was in his room, with another girl. Billy knew and he didn't try to stop me. Jake yelled at me and told me to get out, to never talk to him, to never see him and to never think of him again. I walked down to the beach so that I could think and that was where he slapped me." She flinched when she said that part. "I though that I was going to die. It hurt so badly. I told him that he was never half the man that you were. He then punched me in the stomach. I stayed on the floor but I felt a kick to the side of my stomach before he walked away. I stayed on the floor before I could breath again. I drove home and I realised that I never loved him. I compared everything he did, to you." She whispered the last sentence. She was looking down at her hands when she was talking so I was free to look her over and see any changes in her. I noticed that she was much more thin than before I left. She hadn't aged much even though she is nineteen.

I brought my hand to her face when she finished talking and got her to look at me. "I never stopped loving you, Bella. I promise to never leave you again and I will spend every day of forever making it up to you."  
"I love you. Forever Edward?" She asked.  
"Forever, love. One lifetime isn't enough." I told her. With my hand still on her face, I leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
